Endured
by roo17
Summary: They endured for the sake of each other. They endured to protect each other. They endured. They always would.


Endure

* * *

 _mentions of rape and abuse. ooc, AU._

* * *

 _Ace endured the brutal beatings. He took the beatings for his brothers, too, because he knew he could take them. His older brother was constantly scolding him, saying he could handle his own beatings. He wasn't weak, wasn't as fragile as their youngest brother. But Ace refuses to let these_ _assholes_ _beat his brothers._

 _Unfortunately, he couldn't always protect them. There were times when he wasn't around and his older brother would mouth off. He'd come home to find several new bruises sporting his brother's tanned skin. Ace would scowl at that, but he could never bring himself to yell at his brother. Not with the way he would smirk. Not with the way his eyes held so much_ _suffering_ _._

 _But whenever he was around, he'd always take the punishment. He would protect his brothers. Even if it meant giving his life. He was a worthless, good for nothing anyway. He shouldn't have even been born. So at least if he died, his two brothers, both who deserved to live, could live on. So Ace stayed quiet about how the beatings would actually hurt. How he felt like he just wanted to lay down everyday and never get up. He stayed quiet._

 _He endured._

* * *

 _Luffy endured the harsh words. Whenever his brothers would start getting screamed at, he was instantly there to cover their ears and listen to all the horrible things that were thrown at them. His older brothers told him not to do that, they could handle petty things such as words and insults. But Luffy just shook his head and continued to cover their ears. He would not let these_ _jerks_ _degrade his brothers with such horrible words._

 _Luckily he was there for most of the time so his brothers could never hear the filthy words aimed at them. But on the rare occasion he could not come, he felt nothing but sadness for his brothers. He wanted to hold them and tell them how sorry he was he wasn't there. But he doesn't, not anymore. Because they always said it was alright, they could handle it. But Luffy could see it; the words_ _bothered_ _his brothers. And he only wished he could have protected them._

 _He was the weakest one out of the three, but this was the only way he could really protect them. He'd give his life if he it meant protecting his brothers. Because if they died, he'd be left alone in the world. And that frightened him more than anything. So Luffy stayed quiet about how hurtful those words were. How he sometimes wished he just curl up into a ball with his ears covered and cry. He stayed quiet._

 _He endured._

* * *

 _Law endured the inappropriate touches. He could see how oblivious his younger brothers were to the looks that were thrown in their direction at times. So he made sure they would always stay oblivious. He made a deal, that his brothers would never be touched so long as these…these_ _monsters_ _had their way with him._

 _He was always there to take the touchings and rapes. He kept true to his side of the deal and in return his brothers remained innocent. Never would they have to feel disgusting lips on their necks or ghostly fingers caress their skin. He never told them about what he was going through, but he could see the way his brothers looked at him; they knew something was wrong. He wanted to snap at them to stop looking at him like he was a toy about to break, but he could never bring himself to yell at them; he could tell they were all on the verge of_ _breaking_ _already._

 _He made damn sure to protect his brothers. He wouldn't hesitate a single second to give his life in order to protect them. He should have died years ago, he was living with borrowed time. Plus he was the oldest, and he would not lose another family member that was younger than him. He didn't want to lose another little sibling. So Law stayed quiet about how he was slowly going insane. How he wished he could wash himself and actually feel clean again. He stayed quiet._

 _He endured._

* * *

 _A/N: I haven't been able to write for the past five days. I've been sitting here looking a computer screen for five days and NOTHING is coming to mind. This if the first thing I've been able to get down, really. It's so frustrating I want to cry. DX But don't worry, they eventually find freedom...though they're all kind of...messed up in the head now..._

 _Anyway, yeah. I now have this head canon that Luffy, Ace and Law would always grow up as the D brothers. I have another idea for them being brothers but I can't get it onto paper. a;ldkfja;kdfja_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
